<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Skin by superlesbianturbo5000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151754">Under the Skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlesbianturbo5000/pseuds/superlesbianturbo5000'>superlesbianturbo5000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bodyguard, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fur, Licking, NSFW, Oral Sex, Scents &amp; Smells, Smut, Werewolf Sex, literal fluff, werewolf guard au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlesbianturbo5000/pseuds/superlesbianturbo5000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Werewolf AU</p><p>Rapunzel loves every part of her Cass, even the parts that hide under cover of night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of a larger and more complicated werewolf AU.  Cassandra is a werewolf that was turned later in life, and appointed as Rapunzel's personal guard.  Not related to the canon werewolf curse.  This takes place later in their relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Rapunzel had asked, Cassandra was in her human.  She had crossed her arms and looked away.  It was too weird.  She knew Rapunzel wouldn’t like it, somehow, even though she had been the one to ask.  </p><p>The second time, however- Rapunzel cheated.  It was just after her nightly training.  Cassandra was hulking in Rapunzel’s doorway.  Often when Cassandra came back to their room in the dead of night, bulked into her werewolf form, Rapunzel would be half asleep.  </p><p>Cassandra crawled to the foot of their bed to sleep, snout pressed into Rapunzel’s open palm.  </p><p>“Cass?”  Rapunzel whispered, “Are you awake?”</p><p>Cass huffed and rotated her ears toward the princess.  </p><p>Her Raps sat up in bed and rested her other hand on the curled tuft of fur between Cass’s ears.  Her eyes fluttered shut to enjoy the petting sensation (though she would loathe to admit it), and was shocked out of her stupor when the princess spoke again.  </p><p>“I know I asked before,”  She started, “but, you did that thing- the thing were you don’t exactly say no because you <i>kiiiinda</i> wanna try it but you’re embarrassed…” </p><p>Cass shook Rapunzel’s hand off and looked her in the eye.  She tilted her head (like a puppy, Rapunzel thought).  She began again, “I just thought that maybe you could reconsider bedding me in your wolf?”  </p><p>Cass looked away again, wordlessly, but Rapunzel could hear the thwap of her wagging tail on the mattress, and the way her ears perked up at the suggestion.  She grinned as she reached out to tilt Cass’s snout toward her again.  </p><p>“You don’t have to answer me now, but I think it might be something we’ll both like.”  Raps planted a kiss on Cass’s nose and guided the both of them into their sleeping positions.  Cassandra lapped her palm goodnight.  Rapunzel fell asleep soon after, and Cassandra listened to the even beating of her heart.  The last thing she thought before she slept was that, perhaps, just once, she might like to try it- just to see how it felt.  </p><p>——</p><p>Rapunzel didn’t mention her proposition at all the next day, but it wouldn’t leave Cassandra’s mind.  She hadn’t needed to shift at all, so her traitorous tail couldn’t telegraph her thoughts to her princess.  </p><p>That night, when they fell together in a tangle of limbs and tongues and kisses, Cassandra imagined how different it would be if she were in her wolf.  Her face was pressed into Rapunzel’s sex- always so wet for her- and she focused on the hands knotted into her short hair and the smells and tastes as she swirled her tongue around the princess’s clit.  </p><p>“Cass-!” Rapunzel cried as Cassandra carried her through her orgasm, grinding against her tongue.  Raps collapsed into her pillow, twitching, while Cassandra carefully cleaned up the mess on her thighs.  </p><p>“Mm, Cass,” Cassandra crawled up and stole a kiss from her princess, before flopping over on her back.  “I love you so much.” </p><p>“I love you too, Raps,” She smiled at her girlfriend.  Cass reached over to gently grasp Rapunzel’s hand.  “So, I was thinking.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Rapunzel propped herself up on her elbow to look her knight in the eyes.  </p><p><i>I hate pillow talk.</i> Cassandra cringed.  “About what you said.  How you asked if I wanted to- to-“</p><p>“Fuck me in your wolf?”  Rapunzel was hardly shy after their trysts. </p><p>Cassandra rolled her eyes and smirked.  “Yes, Raps.”  </p><p>“And?”</p><p>Cassandra fought to maintain eye contact.  She was glad that it was dark, hoping Rapunzel couldn’t see her burning cheeks. “I was thinking that we could talk about it some more?”  She sat up and rested her head on her knees.  “Meaning, safety stuff- my teeth and claws are really sharp, and I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”  </p><p>“I trust you- you would never hurt me.”  Rapunzel bit her lip, thinking about those blue claw caps she saw in the market- the ones she had purchased just in case this particular conversation came up again.  </p><p>“I know, I’m just…” Cassandra sighed.  “I could hurt you by accident.  I don’t want to scratch you in a delicate place.”  </p><p>Rapunzel stifled a giggle and kissed Cassandra’s lips.  “I think we could figure it out.  You just tell me when you’re ready, alright?”</p><p>“Alright.” </p><p>“Now come here.”  Rapunzel held her arms out, pulling Cass’s head to rest under her chin.  </p><p>——</p><p>This time, Rapunzel didn’t have to ask.  </p><p>It was late, as it often is when Cass finishes her nightly training.  The moon hung full in the sky and filtered through the curtains.  Cass swept through the hallways quietly.  Her muscles ached.  </p><p>She smelled her before she saw her.  It was night, and the princess was awake in her room.  </p><p>Her paws fumbled with the doorknob, careful not to scratch the expensive wood finish.  She barreled into the room- a problem, she meant to sneak in quietly.  </p><p>The scent hit her like a wall.  </p><p>“There you are, Cass,”  Rapunzel sat up in the center of her bed, naked, hand still animated under the sheets.  “I was waiting for you.”</p><p>
  <i> No, you weren’t. </i>
</p><p>Rapunzel held out her free hand, palm-up, to call Cassandra.  She grinned and shuddered when Cass ran her tongue over her teeth, hesitating.  </p><p>“Come on, come here, it’s alright,”  Rapunzel spoke gently.  Cassandra closed the door behind her with her back paw, bounding across the floor toward the bed.  She crawled on, bed groaning under her heavy frame, and licked Rapunzel’s familiar palm.  “There’s my Cass.”  Rapunzel stroked along Cassandra’s muzzle, scratching behind her ear. </p><p><i> Raps! </i> Cass leaned into her touch, giving a few excited kisses to her cheek.  </p><p>“Ah, Cass, settle down.  Bedtime?”  Raps held Cass’s big wolf head and looked her in the eyes.  Her pupils were blown, almost totally enveloping the hazel Raps knew.  Cass’s ears perked on the top of her head, and her eyes sparkled.  Rapunzel could hear the air swooshing around Cass’s rapidly wagging tail.  </p><p>Cass pushed Rapunzel flat on her back, excitedly lapping at her neck and collarbone.  One paw pressed lightly between her breasts.  </p><p>Raps jumped at the sensation of pointed claws.  “Careful!”  Cass jumped and backed away, making sure her claws were far away from the princess.  She whimpered apologetically.  “It’s fine, I have a solution!”  </p><p>Cass sat back on her haunches, awaiting Rapunzel’s next move.  Rapunzel dug around her nightstand drawer, before pulling out a handful of small blunted caps.  “For your claws.”  She explained, taking Cass’s paw and pressing them firmly onto the tips.  Cass flexed and examined the claw caps as Raps worked on the other paw.  </p><p>“There.  No risk.”  </p><p>Cass cradled Rapunzel’s face in her paw, rubbing her thumb across her freckled cheek.  Rapunzel closed her eyes and leaned into the loving touches.  She placed a kiss on the pad on Cass’s palm.  Cass pulled their foreheads together for a moment of soft reprieve, until her tongue darted out to taste Rapunzel’s décolletage.  </p><p>She pressed her paw on Rapunzel’s back.  It spanned her entire shoulder.  Rapunzel giggled at the sensation of Cass’s whiskers and tongue dancing along her chest, warm breath tickling at her breast.  </p><p>Rapunzel stroked Cass’s head as she licked hot stripes down her torso.  She sighed as Cass nosed at her thighs, parting them gently.  Capped claws dug into Rapunzel’s rear as Cass looked up, asking silent permission.  Raps traced a finger around the velvet of Cass’s ear.  She bit her lip and nodded.  </p><p>Cass grinned as well as she could, licking her chops.  She looked a bit dangerous like this, but Rapunzel knew it was still her sweet Cassandra.  Rapunzel sighed audibly as Cass parted her lips with a teasingly slow kiss.  </p><p>The smell was intoxicating.  Rapunzel was soaked.  She gasped at the sloppy work Cass was doing between her legs, a far cry from her usual precision.  It was different, and it was <i> good. </i></p><p>If nothing else, the sight of the large dark head going to work between her thighs was enough to thrill Rapunzel right to the edge.  Her fingers threaded through Cass’s cute curled tufts.  Cass’s pink tongue lapped quickly at Rapunzel’s clit, hitting the sensitive tip.  Rapunzel helpfully spread herself with her fingers, allowing Cass to press closer.  </p><p>“Cass, Cass, Cass!” Rapunzel shouted, doubling over Cassandra’s massive head.  Cass let out a low rumbling growl.  Rapunzel felt the rounded sides of Cass’s teeth rub against her as tension twisted in her belly.  </p><p>Rapunzel arched her back onto the bed, letting out a strangled cry.  She gushed into Cassandra’s maw, overwhelming her with the taste.  Cass dragged her tongue slowly through her folds, dutifully cleaning up her orgasm.  Cass licked her lips and rested her head on Rapunzel’s stomach.  She felt the twitchy aftershocks from Rapunzel’s abdominals and thighs.  </p><p>Cass closed her eyes, feeling gentle scratches behind her ear.  She allowed herself to be pulled towards the princess for kisses.  “Cass, I know that was a big step for us, and- ah- thank you, it was wonderful.”  </p><p>Cassandra huffed through her nose, ruffling Rapunzel’s hair.  She felt her fur slowly receding in the aftermath, her snout turning back into an upturned nose and sharp lips.  Rapunzel rubbed her back through her transformation, and she flopped down on her stomach to sleep.  </p><p>As she drifted off, she heard her Raps say “I love you, Cass.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>